


Destiny is All

by Chasyn



Series: Puppy Tales [4]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author is obsessed with Sihtric's eyes, Canon Dialogue, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Finan can't catch a break, Finan is a flirt, First Kiss, Healing, Hild is not amused, Hurt/Comfort, Just took him long enough to realize, M/M, Sihtric is a Puppy, Sihtric is adorable, Sihtric is pretty, Uhtred is a horny bastard, episode rewrite, or sleep, ot3 is endgame, poor boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: The beginning tale of the adventures of Uhtred, Finan, and their puppy Sihtric.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom), Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg, Finan/Uhtred of Bebbanburg, Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: Puppy Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137833
Comments: 47
Kudos: 23





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of an episode rewrite. With lots of junk added.
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

He was a warrior. He was a Lord, an Ealdorman, a King by birthright. He wouldn't give up and he wouldn't be broken. It wasn't the first time he'd been captured and called a slave. He'd been only 9 when Earl Ragnar had killed his father and taken him. He survived then. He would survive now. He would show strength and courage and he would get these men out of here. As many as he could save. He would be a free man again and he would return. He would seek vengeance. That was the promise he made. And it was the promise he would keep.

In front of him, Halig let out a wracking cough. He slowed his oaring and breathed for a moment. Then he looked upwards, to the sky. "It's like looking out of a grave." He said dejectedly, sounding broken.

Uhtred narrowed his eyes as he pulled on his oar. Every fiber of his being ached, from his heart to his mind to the tips of his fingers. He couldn't even guess at how long it had been since their capture. But it didn't matter. He shook his head and gritted his teeth. "That will not be our fate, Halig." He grunted out. "I swear to you. We shall be free men again."

At his back, there was a laugh. "You think these bastards will bother… digging a hole for ya?" The man said with a heavy Irish accent. "You won't be getting a grave when the time comes. We are destined to be tossed overboard with the rest of the shite." He said as he pulled.

Halig paused for a moment, thinking. He glanced over his shoulder as he continued his rowing. "I'll tell ya, Finan, it would be my own bad luck if I got tossed overboard alive." He said as he pulled on the oar. "I can't swim." He stated plainly. Finan laughed again, the sound echoing through them.

"Never give up, Halig." Uhtred said with a grunt, ignoring the Irishman's candor. "You must remain…"

A shadow fell across them, silencing Uhtred's words. Some of the men paused and looked up as one of their captures leaned over, hovering above them. "Shut your mouth back there!" The slaver spat, his face twisted and red.

"Never give in!" Uhtred continued, not even sparing energy to look up at the man. He wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction. He wouldn't give him _anything_.

The man growled. "You don't speak, _slave_. You _pull_."

"Yes, men." Finan called out sarcastically, his voice rising above the slaver. "We pull, and pull, and _pull!"_

The slaver narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, as if to taunt or berate them further, but he was silenced. Around the ship, all the slaves took up the chant immediately. Their voices rose loud against the crashing waves, drowning everything else out. The man, eyes wide for a moment, shook himself. Then he spat down towards them and spun around. He walked off, towards the bow of the ship without another word.

Finan breathed out and shook his head as the chant died down. "One day, Uhtred, I shall kill that man and savor it."

Uhtred smiled and thought that maybe he liked this man. Finan seemed different than the others that he'd fought wars with. Men that just obeyed and fought with very little thought of their own. Finan seemed very much his own man, his own volition. He seemed to hold himself well and Uhtred wondered how exactly the man had come to have been sold. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter to him. Uhtred was glad to have the man on his side in this war. And yes, this was a war in Uhtred's mind. It was a war they were all fighting and that one day, they would win. He just needed them all to obey, to keep the slavers believing them docile. And Finan was quickly proving to be the man to help him. He was strong, fearless, funny, and he was just as drawn to Uhtred as the Lord was to him.

Uhtred didn't have the words to capture the growing bond between them as the days turned into weeks and then into months. As the season turned cold and they huddled together for warmth and maybe more, for a sense of belonging, of family, for feeling anything other than the torment their lives had become. They kept each other sane and focused, whispering lowly together and sharing smiles and laughs when their captors were gone. And together they did the same for Halig. At least they tried. Until they couldn't anymore.

Everything changed after that. The brief victory they felt when they escaped their slavers and ran for the beach was smashed when they were captured again and Halig was strewn up as penance. Uhtred changed after that. All the fight and drive left him, seeping out of him with each of Halig's screams. Halig's death finally broke him, moreso than Leofric's had. Halig had helped to pick him back up, to piece him back together after Leofric's death. And Halig had been captured and sold because of him. Uhtred tried to plead for his friend's release but Halig had proved himself more loyal to Uhtred than the newly crowned King and that made them _both_ dangerous. Then Halig had been tortured and died because of that loyalty. It was the first time in his life that Uhtred gave up, that he wished himself dead, that maybe if he had died in battle long ago, Halig wouldn't have died lashed to a ship. Maybe he wasn't a man to lead and be followed, not if it led to such horrific deaths.

"Do not give in." Finan whispered in his ear after the silence made clear that Halig wouldn't survive that night. "We mourn, we obey, we wait. We bide our time." The Irishman's voice was steady against him.

Uhtred inhaled deeply as tears cascaded down his face. He heard Finan's voice, felt the man's hands on him, but he might as well have been a thousand miles away. Uhtred was a broken man. And no one was putting him back together. Not this time. And Uhtred couldn't help but think that he might be the death of Finan one day, too. And he couldn't bear the thought of that.

For the rest of that night, when the slavers allowed them to rest, Finan held Uhtred in his arms, pressed the man tightly against him as he mourned for more than just the loss of a friend.

Days continued melting into weeks and maybe more. Uhtred had no sense of time or of anything really. He was just barely existing. Finan was still beside him, behind him, with him. But that was just the luck of the slave ship, Uhtred was certain. He wasn't worth following or befriending. Not anymore. Never again. He didn't deserve a man like Finan. Uhtred would just be the death of him.

They were unloaded from the ship and pushed ashore roughly. Uhtred kept his eyes on the ground as he shuffled along behind the slave in front of him. He didn't see his surroundings. He hardly saw anything at all as he stumbled along.

Finan kept close to him as they walked. He kept his eyes and senses open. At least what he had left of them. He was fairing slightly better than his counterpart. Though it was only slightly. He still barely had the energy to stumble along with the other men. But he would give his last if Uhtred asked him to.

They were finally allowed to stop. Most of the men collapsed on the ground. Sverri trotted out in front of them, waving his arms around and making a show of it as he talked to the group of buyers.

Finan leaned closer to Uhtred. "I will enjoy killing him one day." He whispered. He lost count of the times he said similar words and each time he did, he felt the resolve grow stronger. He was _determined_ to kill the man, with his own dying breath if needed. If Uhtred heard him, he didn't react. He didn't move. He just stood there. Finan breathed out and moved closer. He stood close enough to reach out and touch the broken man.

They were approached by a group of men and words were exchanged. But still, Uhtred didn't move. One of the men moved closer, crowding into his space. He leaned forward, putting his face just a few inches from Uhtred's. Something was thrown at his feet. It took a few seconds for his eyes to settle on the sword and several more before his brain settled. A sword? It was a pitiful, meager looking blade. It was nothing like the one he once wielded in what felt like a lifetime ago. Uhtred lifted his head a few inches. He stared at the man in front of him and finally, the face and the voice penetrated the fog in his head. "Sven?" His voice cracked as if he hadn't spoken a word in months. Maybe it had been that long. He couldn't remember anymore.

The man laughed and nodded his head, looking smug and pleased with himself. "Yes, it is me." He waved his arms around dramatically. "Sven the one-eye!" His expression turned and his one eye narrowed into a glare. He pointed down at the sword. "Pick it up." He commanded, practically growling.

Uhtred glanced down at the sword again. It looked so far away and so heavy. Had he ever lifted something that looked so? A lifetime ago. Because it was just that, another lifetime. One he doubted was even his. Just some hallucination he dreamed up. But still, his eyes settled on the sword and he could feel it calling to him, despite all his doubts. His whole body shook as he started to bend.

Finan's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "No!" He lifted his bound hands and tried to get the one-eyed man's attention. "He can't! He's too weak!" He grabbed Uhtred's arm, trying to stop him.

Uhtred waved him off and reached for the blade. He barely heard Finan's words as his fingers tightened around the hilt. He picked it up, his arm shaking as he lifted it up. How he had ever wielded something so heavy, he couldn't fathom. And he knew Serpent-Breath had been longer, thicker, sturdier. It had been the weapon of a King. Uhtred breathed out and lifted his eyes back to Sven. "I will kill you!"

Sven tilted his head and let out a laugh. He looked at Uhtred with pity and then a wide smile spread across his face. "Uhtred, I am pleased that you will try." He said smugly.

Uhtred tried to lift the blade again. He could hardly even grip it. His fingers felt weak and his whole arm wavered. But still, he tried. With everything he had left in him, he tried to lift it, tried to step forward. He just didn't have anything left. He fell forward on his knees, the sword falling from his hands. He had nothing left.

Finan rushed forward, reaching towards his friend. "He's too weak…" He started. One of Sven's men blocked him, hitting him and throwing him back. Finan landed with a pained moan and rolled to the side. It wasn't a hard hit, the man hadn't even really put effort into it. But it still knocked everything from the Irishman.

Uhtred glanced back, his eyes widening. "Finan! No… don't…" He heaved out, the words exhausting him. He couldn't bear the thought of his Finan getting hurt because of him. The man needed to forget about him and take care of himself. Uhtred would rather die for him than to see Finan hurt.

Sven smiled again as he lifted his sword over his head. His one-eye was wide and wild and he looked almost terrified. "I will be forever known as the man who killed the great warrior Uhtred."

Finan huffed out as he rolled on his side. Sven's man continued to block him. "Killing a defenseless, weak man who can't hold a sword!" He called out. "There's no honor in that!"

"Finan…" Uhtred reached for the fallen sword. His fingers brushed against the hilt again. If this was to be his end, he wouldn't show any fear. He wouldn't cower or beg. He wouldn't give Sven the satisfaction.

Sven smiled as he tightened his grip on his sword but then he faltered. The sound of horses and men yelling was suddenly in the wind seconds before they were swarming around. He dropped his arms and turned to flee, showing what sort of coward he really was. He didn't even wait to see who had disturbed his attempted slaughter. His men followed quickly, mounting their horses and riding fast as the new party quickly chased them away.

Uhtred relaxed into the sand beneath his legs and the sword slipped from his grip once again. He turned, looking over his shoulder to seek out Finan. The other man was sitting on the ground. He smiled and nodded at him.

"Uhtred…"

Uhtred turned at the voice. It was like a voice through the fog, a voice he never expected to hear again. He stared in disbelief at the man suddenly kneeling before him. He blinked as tears suddenly filled his eyes. He never expected to ever see his brother again.

"It's me… it's Ragnar." He said gently, speaking to him as if he were a frightened mare. And maybe thought he was. Beaten and broken as Uhtred appeared. Uhtred reached out to him without hesitation and Ragnar wrapped his arms around him. He patted his brother's back and held him as he cried. "Did you believe we would abandon you?" Ragnar asked softly.

Uhtred held onto him tighter as he heard the words. Because yes, he never thought he'd see his brother again. He would never use the words abandoned, because he knew Ragnar would never do such a thing. But the last he'd seen his brother, he was a prisoner, kept by Alfred. Uhtred had hoped to return to Alfred and levy for his brother's release. And Brida, too. But things hadn't gone as planned.

Ragnar breathed out and glanced up, looking at the other slaves. He shook his head as he saw the state they were in. What good were slaves who couldn't even stand under their own weight? They all looked dead on their feet. "Sihtric, free them all."

Uhtred pulled away from his brother at the name. It had been another name he hadn't expected to hear again. "Sihtric?"

The younger man smiled and stepped closer. "Lord, I'm glad we've found you!" He looked like he was barely able to contain his excitement. "I can't wait to be in your… service… again…" He finished awkwardly, his eyes widening. Then he turned sheepishly and headed towards the slaves.

Finan watched as the scene unfolded. He sat up and a smile stretched across his face as he heard Uhtred's voice. The man had talked about his brother and Finan knew the name. Uhtred would be safe. Then Finan turned to watch as the younger man stepped towards him. He thought he knew the name, a young man in service to Uhtred. Finan smiled up at him as he got closer. He held out his hands and Sihtric quickly cut him loose. "Thank you."

Sihtric nodded and knelt down. He quickly snapped the worn chain that shackled his feet and moved to stand up again.

Finan attempted to stand up but wavered and fell back. Sihtric reached out, grabbing his arms and stopping him. The younger man hauled him up, back to his feet. Finan smiled widely at him again and nodded. "And thank you again."

Sihtric returned the smile and then turned to move down the line.

Finan caught Uhtred's gaze and his smile only widened. But then movement out of the corner of his eyes stopped him. His eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a snarl. He had one last promise to keep. He staggered forward, pushing past the young man kneeling beside the next slave. He stumbled towards Uhtred and Ragnar but didn't look at either. He grabbed the sword Uhtred had dropped and kept going.

Uhtred turned to watch, concern on his face. "Finan?" He called out.

Finan staggered across the sand towards Sverri as the slaver tried to make a run for it. Finan caught up to him easily and lifted the sword. He held it to the man and when Sverri turned towards him, Finan didn't hesitate to push the sword through the man's neck. "Pull." He ground out and then staggered backwards as the man fell to the ground. He laughed loudly and held up the sword in triumph. Then he promptly dropped it and fell backwards. He landed hard and breathed out. But he still smiled.

"Finan!" Uhtred called out and attempted to stand. Ragnar immediately pulled him to his feet and stood close, steadying him.

"I'm… good." Finan called, lifting his arms to wave.

Uhtred smiled, watching him.

"Come on." Ragnar grabbed Uhtred's arm and pulled him back. "We should leave this place."

They allowed a few hours reprieve before they mounted the horses and rode out. But they didn't go far. Night fell quickly and Uhtred and Finan were too weak to ride. Finan was having trouble holding on and Uhtred couldn't even sit up straight. Twice he'd fallen off completely and they had given up. They had enough men with them to guard against an attack by Sven, if the one-eyed coward dared to show his one eye again.

They made a fire and settled down for the night. They discussed Halig's burial and honoring him. Then Ragnar launched into the state of the country. The brothers and Kjartan were doing as they pleased and Guthred hadn't managed to raise his army. Alfred had been the one to send Ragnar to find Uhtred and Hild had been the one to tell the King. Sihtric had accompanied Hild and added himself to the rescue party without invitation.

Uhtred sat in front of the fire with a fur wrapped around him. He listened to his brother's words but he didn't participate. He had no interest in the country that allowed him to be used and sold, like he was nothing. He just stared at the embers. Beside him, Finan sat close enough to touch. It was just second nature now. They'd been forced so close for so long that it felt odd to not be near each other. On Uhtred's other side sat Sihtric. The young man hadn't been in Uhtred's service for long when the Lord had been sold. Now that he was back, Sihtric wouldn't take his eyes off him and acted as if he'd make sure nothing of the like ever happened again. Across the fire sat Hild and Ragnar. A few other unfamiliar faces had dotted the circle throughout the evening but were now asleep or keeping watch.

Finan looked to Uhtred and when it was clear the man wasn't responding. He cleared his throat and looked at Ragnar. "You're… Uhtred's brother?" He asked, trying to change the tense subject and lighten the mood a bit.

Ragnar nodded his head. "I am."

Finan looked between again and tilted his head. He already knew the story of Earl Ragnar, killing Uhtred's father and taking his son for his own. But still, he shrugged. "You look nothing like each other." He said with a laugh.

Ragnar nodded again and laughed as well, his voice booming and echoing through them all. "No, no we do not."

Finan liked Ragnar instantly. He felt like he already knew the man with how much Uhtred had spoken of him. But it really mattered not. All that mattered was that Uhtred claimed him as his brother and trusted him. That was enough for Finan.

Silence settled over the circle again until Hild picked up a plate of food. She leaned across the fire and held it out towards Uhtred. "Uhtred, you should eat." The nun said softly. She'd been watching him nearly as closely as Sihtric and noted that he hadn't touched anything.

Uhtred hardly looked at her as his eyes fell on the offered plate. He grimaced and shook his head. Just the smell was enough to turn him.

Hild sighed and looked at Finan. "Finan?"

Finan lifted his hand and shook his head. "Oh, we will eat, Lady… but our tummies are small." He said softly, reaching over to touch Uhtred's arm gently. "And our feet have barely touched dry land. It'll take a little time to find them."

Ragnar watched them for a moment. His eyes narrowed a bit as he studied them. "Are you his brother?" He asked steadily.

Finan and Uhtred both looked at Ragnar before turning to each other. Uhtred said nothing as Finan breathed out and looked back at Ragnar. "We are…" He paused. "We are bound, I would say." He answered finally.

"We are all bound, one way or another." Hild said as she stood up. She rubbed her hands together and looked around the circle. "And we are all due some sleep. So take it while you can."


	2. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sihtric gets a little more time with his Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was half done before I posted the first. This was actually supposed to be a single story that just kept getting longer. >_<

"Lord… Lord?"

The voice sounded far off and hazy, like the source was talking into a jug on the other side of a closed door. It couldn't penetrate his mind, the man couldn't penetrate the fog in him. He laid, unmoving, in the field, mostly hidden in the long grass and wildflowers. His eyes glazed over and he didn't even look to be breathing. He was still half asleep, his mind teetering on the edge of consciousness. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he snuck off. It was just too much. For too long, he'd gotten used to being surrounded by strangers, by slaves that fell dead around him and men that beat him into submission. Finan had been his only warmth for so long but even him, Uhtred couldn't take. A few moments alone was what he wanted. But sleep had taken him and he wasn't sure how long he'd been there.

"Lord?" The voice persisted, moving closer and dropping a few octaves, barely a whisper. "You've been sleeping for over a day." The man said, as if reading his own curious mind. "Hild sent me to wake you."

He could see the man now, kneeling beside him and hovering above him. There was a memory there, recognition. But his mind was still hazy, he still couldn't react. He just lay there, staring. He wasn't entirely sure he even had the energy to move.

"Uhtred." The man reached out and touched his shoulder gently. "Please come back to us." He choked out, his voice quivering as much as his touch. He moved closer, leaned closer, and touched his forehead to his. "Come back to me." He whispered, his eyes closed.

 _Come back to me._ It took a few minutes longer after that but finally, the boy's words broke into his mind. His voice penetrated the fog and Uhtred remembered. "Sssih… Sih… tric…" He stuttered over the name.

The younger man pulled away, his eyes wide. "Lord?"

Uhtred closed his eyes and breathed out, feeling as if he were sinking into the grass beneath him. But the sensation grounded him and helped bring him back just as much as the voice did. "You used my name… say it again…" He demanded quietly. His mind tried to remember if there was a time that the boy ever called him by his actual name. Even in their first meeting, Sihtric had begged to speak to Lord Uhtred. Then after swearing loyalty, Lord had been all he used.

Sihtric swallowed and leaned back. "Uhtred." He sounded equal parts nervous and excited. He looked like he was straining to keep calm and still when all he wanted to do was explode at the seams in happiness. Like a dog who saw his master again after being away for months for battle.

Uhtred opened his eyes and lifted them to look at Sihtric. The younger man was always like a lost puppy, since that first time Uhtred laid eyes on him, when he begged for his life and pledged his loyalty to Uhtred. He had looked into the boy's strangely colored eyes and trusted him instantly. He knew Sihtric wouldn't harm Halig. He _felt_ the boy's pull. Since that day, he had been Uhtred's shadow, always standing just behind him, loyal to a fault and ready to serve. Uhtred never realized how much the younger man meant to him, how much he'd come to rely on him, to trust him. Not until they were separated. And now... he couldn't imagine a day without him again.

Sihtric fidgeted a bit under Uhtred's gaze. He dropped his gaze to his hands in his lap and started picking at his fingernails. He looked too nervous to say anything more. And that was a problem. Because the Lord longed to hear his voice after being so long without. Uhtred craved it. But he lacked the words or the breath to voice thus. Uhtred lifted his arm and he shook with the effort. He was a pitiful creature, a shell of his former self. They should all leave him behind. He was of no use to them. He couldn't even lift his arm to comfort his loyal puppy. It could be weeks or months, years even before he could wield his sword like he used to. If he ever would. He sighed and looked away. He couldn't face looking into those eyes and seeing the disappointment he was certain was there.

Sihtric grabbed Uhtred's hand before he could pull it away. He cradled it for a moment and Uhtred wouldn't have been able to stop him even he wanted. Sihtric leaned forward and touched his forehead to Uhtred's hand. The boy closed his eyes and breathed out, long and deep. It was just a simple gesture but it was comforting. It felt like home. They sat there like that for several passing, silent moments. Uhtred couldn't see them but he could feel the tears on his hand.

A shadow fell across them and the intruder cleared her throat.

Sihtric dropped Uhtred's hand and pulled away quickly, like he'd been bitten by a snake. He kept his gaze lowered, not looking up at the nun, and quickly wiped at his face.

Hild regarded him for a moment longer before stepping closer. "I sent you to wake him up." She chastised.

Sihtric collected himself quickly and looked up at her. "I tried, Lady, but he refused."

Uhtred wanted to curse the woman for spoiling his moment. He would never do such a thing, of course. But still he reveled in the thought of it for a moment as he tilted his head back enough to stare up at Sihtric. "Traitor."

Hild smiled as she walked closer. She set a bowl of steaming water and a folded piece of cloth down beside them. "Make him, Sihtric." She commanded. "Up, Uhtred."

Uhtred narrowed his eyes into a glare that he pointedly directed at her. That didn't sit well with him. She smiled, laughed lightly, shook her head at him and that didn't help any. He didn't like her ordering around his Sihtric. The boy was Uhtred's to command and he was Sihtric's to obey. Sihtric leaned down towards him again and slid his hands under him. It wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling. He was finding he rather enjoyed the boy's hands on him. But still, Uhtred tried to roll over and wave him off. "I can do it!" He snapped.

Hild laughed again as she knelt down. "No, Lord. You cannot."

Sihtric smiled as he continued to hook his arms under Uhtred. He pulled the protesting Lord up into a sitting position. He kept his hands firmly on Uhtred's sides, fearing he might fall. "Watch out, Hild." He said, laughter in his voice. "He may bite."

"He _will_ bite." Uhtred snapped, attempting to once again push Sihtric away but the pup just wouldn't leave him alone. Uhtred let out a sigh, relenting. It wasn't as if he wanted Sihtric to actually leave him alone. But he did feel the need to attempt some sort of normalcy, even if he didn't feel it. "Fine. I'm up!" He snapped, throwing up his arms. "I'm sitting up!"

Hild laughed and reached for the still steaming water. She stuck her finger in, testing it. "You need to be washed." She said, pulling her finger out. "Take off your clothes."

Uhtred turned to look at her, frowning. He was doing no such thing. He promptly shook his head. "I do not need your help. I can do it myself."

She shook her head again. "No you cannot."

"I can do it." Sihtric offered softly, his voice barely a whisper.

Uhtred turned to glare at him. "I don't need your help either!"

Hild smiled again and stood up. "I do not care how it happens. Just that it does." She straightened her armor and turned to Sihtric. She reached over and patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck, my friend. You're going to need it. Here." She pulled a small pair of shears out of her pocket and handed them over. "See that he gets a trim, too. Make him look presentable again."

Sihtric smiled again as he set the scissors down beside the bowl. "Was he ever actually presentable?"

"I can hear you!" Uhtred snapped. "Why must I keep reminding you that I am here?"

"Because you behave as if you are not." Hild said sternly, turning back to him. "If we must, we shall keep reminding you until you remember who you are."

"I am ashamed of what I have become." Uhtred admitted softly, his voice barely a whisper. He dropped his gaze down to his lap, refusing to look at either of them. He turned his hands over and he stared at his palms, at the dirt and grime that felt like it was ingrained into his skin. He felt as if he'd never wash away everything that had been done to him since he'd been taken away. He would always be soiled, too dirty to touch anything again.

Hild reached down and grabbed his chin. She forced him to look up at her. "This was but a moment in your life." She said with a gentleness and sternness that shouldn't have been possible together. "It was an unspeakable moment. But you must forget it and move on. You must not dwell on it. Do not let it define you."

Uhtred breathed out slowly as she released him. He reached up and grabbed her retreating hand. "You are too good a woman for God alone."

She smiled as he released her. She touched his shoulder and turned. "Don't take too long." She said as she started walking away. "Supper will be in the pot soon and there will be no more meal skipping."

Uhtred watched her retreating form for a moment. Then he sighed, long and loud as if in defeat, and turned back to Sihtric. The puppy was watching him intently, looking equal parts waiting for attention and command. "You can get on with it." Uhtred said a tad sourly. "I do not wish to anger Hild nor do I wish to keep her waiting."

Sihtric didn't move and once again looked at Uhtred with hesitation. "Lord, if you do not want my help or my presence, I will leave at once."

"No." Uhtred said quickly and reached out to touch the younger man's arm, fearing he might flee. "I wish for you to stay."

Sihtric paused and tilted his head. "You do?"

"I will deny it…" Uhtred breathed out. "But you are both right. "I cannot do it by myself. I require help."

"I can get Hild if…"

"No!" Uhtred interrupted. "I want…" He fumbled over the words for a moment because he didn't exactly know what he wanted. He just knew he wanted Sihtric close. He shook himself and sighed. "Just get on with it! I want to be done."

Sihtric nodded and scooted closer. He made quick work of cutting off what was left of Uhtred's shirt. Then he picked up the bowl of water and rag. He shifted around to Uhtred's back and settled down again. Sihtric sucked in a breath when he saw the deep lashes on the man's back. Some were months old and some looked just barely healed but they all looked like they had been painful. He regretted not having been captured along with his Lord and Halig. He might not have been much help but he would have readily taken each lash for Uhtred if he could. He dipped the cloth into the water and lifted it to Uhtred's back. He moved as gentle and delicately as he could, washing away every speck of dirt and more.

Uhtred gritted his teeth and let out a hiss. It had been months since he'd properly washed and none of the marks on his back had been touched by clean water. He couldn't deny how good it felt and it wasn't just the water that made him feel like melting. He closed his eyes and gave in, leaning back against the touch.

Sihtric finished with Uhtred's back and moved to his arms. He washed each thoroughly, from shoulder to fingers. Then he moved around to the front and made Uhtred tip his head back. Sihtric drug the cooling rag down Uhtred's neck slowly.

"How long?" Uhtred asked softly, breaking the silence.

"Over a year, Lord." Sihtric answered without looking up. "Hild… she never gave up. She didn't let any of us give up." He said softly. "She went to Alfred for help. We would have tried ourselves but having Alfred's name following us helped us. It was so long… it felt like forever…" Sihtric breathed out and looked up at him. "I never gave up!" He swore. "I knew we'd find you. I knew you'd still be alive. I knew you'd survive."

Uhtred looked into Sihtric's eyes, so full of loyalty and pain and happiness and maybe something more. And not for the first time, he wondered if he ever noticed their beauty before. The left one, as brown as the earth beneath them and the other a stormy blue gray like those countless nights on the ocean. His eyes drifted lower, to the sharp angles of his cheekbones and to the strong line of his jaw and Uhtred wondered if he ever noticed the beauty there before. He smiled and lifted his arm. He touched Sihtric's shoulder and slid to the base of his neck. He took note of the way the boy's pupils enlarged for a moment at the touch. His gaze flitted back to where his thumb brushed against the pale skin of Sihtric's neck. "You have a pretty skinny neck."

Sihtric blinked for a moment, seeming startled or taken aback by the absurdity of the comment. Because it was a rather odd comment, coming from seemingly nowhere. But Sihtric wouldn't speak that aloud. He didn't want to offend his Lord. Or to distract him from the way he was still touching Sihtric. "But… it is a good neck, Lord." He said, his voice thicker.

Uhtred smiled again and left out a laugh, a loud and hearty sound that sounded more like himself. It left him breathless and for a moment, his chest ached. He leaned forward a bit, placing his weight against Sihtric as he still held onto the boy's neck. But it felt _good_. _He_ felt good. Better than he had in… he wasn't even sure. He breathed in deep and slow until the tightness in his chest eased. He settled back down and looked at Sihtric again. He smiled still and rubbed his thumb along the boy's pulse. He could feel the rapid beat of his heart and it only made him smile more. "Yes, yes." He nodded. "You are correct. It is a very good neck, Sihtric."

Sihtric didn't dare move. He hardly dared to breathe. Again, he didn't want to distract or offend. He wanted to allow his Lord whatever he wanted. Sihtric just had no idea _what it was exactly_ that he wanted. He wasn't by any means a blushing virgin but he'd never looked upon someone so above him in every way as his Lord was. He swallowed and felt the fingers on his throat shift a bit, catching the movement. And then he bit his lip and that had been a mistake. Uhtred's eyes shifted, watching. And Sihtric couldn't stand it anymore. In a swift and graceful motion, he leaned forward and captured his Lord's lips in a bit too forceful of a kiss. He was quick to bring his hands to Uhtred's neck and pull him closer.

Uhtred didn't react right away. He was honestly a little too surprised to react. He might have been having similar thoughts but he was too far gone to act on them. He never expected his Sihtric to move first. Sihtric brushed his tongue against Uhtred's chapped lips and it was too much. His head was spinning and he knew he would have toppled over if the boy hadn't been clinging so tightly to him. He managed to get his arm between them and he pressed it to Sihtric's chest. He didn't have the energy or the strength to push the boy away.

Sihtric got the hint. All too quickly, he detached and yanked himself away from his Lord. His eyes were wide and he looked like he wanted to run. Or hide. Or beg forgiveness. And at that moment, all three options seemed good. But before he could move, Uhtred slumped forward, struggling to catch his breath. Sihtric's eyes widened more and his mouth fell open. "Lord!" He jumped up and shifted, moving to kneel beside Uhtred. He placed a steadying hand on his shoulder and another on his lower back.

Uhtred let the frightened boy hold him up for a moment while his head continued to spin and his chest constricted. It took longer than he would have liked to admit, but finally, his head settled and he breathed in easily. He nodded his head and looked at Sihtric. "I am fine."

Sihtric swallowed again and averted his eyes, looking ashamed. "I am sorry, Lord. I… don't know what came over me. I… I…" He stuttered over the words and shook himself. He pulled him hands away and made to stand up. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Uhtred reached up and grabbed his hand, stopping him before he even turned. "Sihtric." He said the name with a sigh. "Sit back down." When Sihtric didn't move, Uhtred repeated it, louder. "Sit down, Sihtric." He commanded and the boy dropped down in front of him again. "Look at me." He waited until Sihtric once again obeyed before continuing. "I am not opposed."

Sihtric's eyes lit up. "You are not."

Uhtred smiled and shook his head. "I am not. But I am also not myself. I am far from it."

Sihtric's brow furrowed and shook his head. "You _are_ yourself. What Hild said is true! What King Guthred did to you does not define you. You _will_ find yourself again."

Uhtred smiled. "I am coming back to myself every moment I am with you. But that is not what I meant." Sihtric looked confused for a moment and Uhtred continued before he could ask. "My _body_ , Sihtric." He said with a soft chuckle. "I am weak. I am not as I once was."

Sihtric's eyes widened and a blush crept across his pale skin, stretching down his neck. He dropped his eyes to the grass. "It is a fine body, from what I remember." He flicked his eyes back to Uhtred's and once again, his pupils were blown.

Uhtred had to force himself to look away and breathed out. "No, you cannot do that!"

"Do what… _Lord?"_ Sihtric asked slowly, his voice an octave lower and thick. He knew exactly what he was doing and he was proud of himself for eliciting such a response from his Lord.

"You will be the death of me." Uhtred hissed out and shook his head.

"I can be gentle." Sihtric said softly.

Uhtred looked back at him, his eyes narrowed into a glare. "I will send you to fetch Hild."

Sihtric smiled widely and tilted his head. "If that is what you wish, _Lord_ , I will do _whatever_ you ask of me."

"You are not to move." Uhtred commanded. "But…" He lifted a finger. "No more. Another time." Because yeah, he needed to taste every inch of this boy. It had been far too long since he had felt any real stirrings in himself. But he also knew the state of himself. He was not very keen on dying. Though to die in such a way… He breathed out again and shook his head. "You're going to have to stop looking at me like that."

Sihtric smiled again and while he would love nothing more than to continue teasing his Lord, he would not. He would wait. Now that he had Uhtred's words in his ears, he could wait forever if needed. He smiled again, a softer, more relaxed vision. "I'm glad you survived."

Uhtred eyed him a moment longer, making sure the boy had indeed stopped. "I almost didn't." He admitted softly. "It was too much for me. I don't know how much longer I would have lasted if you guys hadn't found me."

Sihtric nodded slowly. "But we did, Lord. I swear to you. I will always follow you. No matter where it may lead me. And if you ever get taken again, I won't stop until I've found you."

Uhtred smiled. A genuine, real, wide smile that stretched across his whole face. His lips were still chapped, the skin still broken and maybe a little bruised. It hurt a bit and he stopped. But for a moment, he smiled and Sihtric smiled back, his whole face lighting up. And maybe, that was better. And then he leaned forward, moving before he even realized it. He reached up and his fingers grazed Sihtric's cheek. He shouldn't have been initiating touching in any context, but he found he had trouble keeping his hands away.

"I'm sorry you were alone." Sihtric said softly, leaning into the touch.

Uhtred frowned for a moment and withdrew. He shook his head. "I wasn't alone." He said tensely. "Halig was with me…" He closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to think about Halig at that moment.

Sihtric's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Lord… I didn't mean…"

Uhtred shook his head and continued. "Finan was with us."

"Finan." Sihtric repeated the name sharply. He hadn't meant for it to come out that way but it had. He couldn't hide the distraught in his voice. "You trust him."

Uhtred nodded his head. "I do." He said simply. "With my life."

Sihtric looked away and breathed out. He had glimpsed it last night as well. There was something there, between the two men. He felt it was more than just a comradery between two who survived together. Something deeper lurked. And Sihtric had felt a red hot jealousy burning in the pit on his stomach, even if it took until that moment to realize it.

Uhtred leaned closer to him again and reached out to touch his face again. He just couldn't stop. "I trust you, as well."

Sihtric turned back to look at him again and stopped. He leaned back a bit, straightening up. "Finan?"

"Yes!" Uhtred breathed out and pulled away again, sounding a bit irritated. "I shouldn't have to repeat myself. I trust Finan, Sihtric. He's a good man. My word should be enough for you."

Sihtric shook his head. "No, Finan." He inclined his head.


	3. Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finan interrupts, then Sihtric interrupts. Basically, there's a lot of interrupting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*

Uhtred turned to see the man and a wide smile spread across his face. His chest started to tighten for a different reason. If what Sihtric said was true, he'd been asleep in the field all day. It was a weird notion to not have seen Finan for that long, to not have the man beside him, close enough to touch. Not after everything they had been through and all the time they had spent together. He hadn't realized until he saw the man, standing suddenly way too far away, how much he missed him. It was a very odd notion indeed. "Finan!" He called out.

Finan remained where he was for a moment longer, looking like he was debating leaving. He looked away, his eyes on the way he'd come to find them. He breathed out and started towards them, coming only close enough to be heard without shouting. "I did not mean to interrupt." The Irishman said softly and turned, as to leave.

Uhtred frowned, confusion on his face. "Finan! You are _never_ interrupting!" When Finan still stood, his back to them and standing tensely, Uhtred patted the ground beside him. "Finan, come sit. _Now."_

Finan glanced back, looking between the two. His eyes settled on the silent Sihtric who Finan swore was glaring at him. His eyes shifted to Uhtred and the smile on the man's face. Still, he hesitated, looking unsure of himself. "Are you certain?"

Uhtred nodded and waved his arm. "Sit down, Finan. You look exhausted."

Finan turned and stepped closer. He flopped down beside Uhtred rather ungracefully. He sighed deeply and nodded his head. "I am." He breathed out. He lifted his hand to rub at his face, over his eyes and through his hair. He felt more exhausted now than he did back on the ship. He didn't even know how that was possible.

"Did you not sleep well?" Sihtric asked. The boy continued to eye him warily but at least he looked slightly less hostile. But only slightly. He still wasn't pleased by the interruption. But he couldn't help but notice the way his Lord's face lit up when the man appeared. The way his smile stretched across his weary face and his eyes sparkled like the morning sky after a storm. If the man's presence could elicit such a response, Sihtric would just have to deal with it.

Finan glanced up at the stranger and paused for a moment. He searched the boy's face for a moment. It mostly sounded like he was sincere. Finan shook his head and looked down at the ground. "I did not. At all."

Uhtred frowned and leaned closer. He reached out and placed his hand on Finan's knee. The touch was gentle and meant to be comforting. "Why not?" He asked curiously. "I thought killing Sverri would solve everything."

Finan nodded and leaned back, bracing his hands on the grass and relaxing more. Just being beside Uhtred had that effect on him. "I will admit that it felt great." His lips curled into a tiny smile for a moment. "But…" He started and stopped.

"What?" Uhtred pressed when Finan didn't continue. "Is something else troubling you?"

Finan shook his head and looked down at the ground again. He purposely avoided Uhtred's gaze and dismissed his inquiry. "It is nothing."

"What?" Uhtred repeated, squeezing his grip on Finan's knee. "You will tell me what has you looking so."

Finan lifted his gaze for a moment, but not at Uhtred. He glanced at Sihtric instead before once again looking down at his lap. "I fear I have another problem." He said softly, his voice low.

Uhtred pulled his hand away and shook his head. His eyes narrowed and he glared at the man that he was so elated to see just a moment ago. "I swear to Thor, Finan, if you do not tell me…" He left the thinly veiled threat open and continued to glare.

Finan lifted gaze to Uhtred's and caught his glare. It wasn't the first time the man had glared at him. He averted his eyes, dropping his gaze. He lingered for a moment on the clean lines of Uhtred's upper body. They had glimpsed each other in various stages of undress over the last year. But it was different, being free, being rid of more than just the dirt staining his skin. Finan cleared his throat and looked at the ground again. "I cannot sleep without you." He admitted softly. "Without you near me."

Uhtred raised an eyebrow. For a moment, he was confused by the admission. He couldn't process why if such was the case, Finan hadn't sought him out. Uhtred certainly wouldn't have minded. He had felt similar thoughts. After so long together, it felt wrong to be apart. "I've been right here most the day." He said, waving his arms. "You should have found me."

"I considered it." Finan answered. "But your brother." Not to mention Uhtred's shadow. But as the shadow was present, Finan chose not to mention him.

Uhtred looked confused again. "Ragnar? What did he do?" He asked, an angry lit in his voice.

"Nothing!" Finan answered quickly, shaking his head and holding up his arms. "But the other night around the fire, I saw him watching me. He seemed… unhappy… with our… attachment." He said slowly, mulling over the words in his head before he spoke them.

"Ragnar?" Uhtred shook his head. "He does not care. And if he does, I do not care." He said with a shrug.

Sihtric frowned, looking confused as he glanced between the two. "Care about what? What are you talking about?"

Finan shook his head as he met Uhtred's gaze. "Nothing." He answered dismissively.

Sihtric watched them for a moment as the two other men shared a long look. He honestly hadn't the faintest idea about what was going on and he felt left out as he looked at Uhtred for an answer. But the Lord was smiling obscenely at Finan. And maybe that in itself was an answer. His lips pulled taut and he looked away.

Finan cleared his throat and attempted to change the subject. He looked up at Uhtred and his eyes lingered a bit too long on the clean, naked skin once again. The man may have been in poor health, but there was still muscle tone and definition. He couldn't help the sharp intake of breath that passed his lips as he admired the view. "You look good… better." He corrected.

Uhtred smiled and titled his head, enjoying the attention. "Sihtric has washed me."

Finan raised an eyebrow and his lips grew taunt at the news. It was the proud and cocky way Uhtred had said it that caught Finan, the tone of his voice. Shamelessly flaunting being half naked and touched by Sihtric. He glanced at the boy and Sihtric was pointedly looking at the ground but his face was flushed.

"You need to be washed as well." Uhtred said with the same tone and turned to Sihtric. "Go to Hild and fetch some more water. You will wash Finan."

Sihtric didn't answer. The boy barely reacted. He nodded curtly, grabbed the bowl and cloth, and stood up in a fluid motion. He didn't look at either as he headed off to do as he was told.

Finan turned to watch the boy go. He didn't at all think he was happy with them at the moment. Not with Finan for interrupting nor with Uhtred for the command. Finan watched until he was out of view and then still his gaze lingered. He had to admit, the boy was rather pretty. A lithe body built for speed and silence, high angular cheekbones, strong jaw, lips he wouldn't mind feeling against his own skin. He would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed he hadn't stolen a few more glances the boy's way. He could see the appeal of him. He had heard the story of how he'd come to be in Uhtred's service. And he had witnessed the devotion when they sat around the campfire. Not to mention what he had walked into.

Uhtred smiled, watching Finan as he watched Sihtric, and leaned back. He was amused by Finan's reactions and he wondered exactly what he thought of the boy. "What is that look for?"

Finan tore his gaze and thoughts away. He turned back to Uhtred and met his gaze. "You shouldn't have done that." He said, his tone serious.

Uhtred tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders. "He does not mind. He enjoys when I order him around. And I enjoy ordering him."

Finan wasn't quite so sure. He was certain the boy wasn't as pleased as Uhtred seemed to think. But Finan had another question on his mind. "Who is he to you?"

Uhtred smiled again and tilted his head. "What do you mean?" He asked, fully knowing what Finan was getting at and dismissing it. "I have told you who he is. He is my oathman." He answered as if it were actually an answer.

Finan didn't let up. He wanted an answer. A real answer without Uhtred's jokes. "Is he more?"

Uhtred breathed out and shook his head slowly. "I do not know what you mean."

Finan narrowed his eyes. He knew of Uhtred's joy of teasing and while he has enjoyed it in the past, he wanted an answer. He _needed_ an answer. "Yes you do. I _saw_ you." He practically growled.

Uhtred's eyes narrowed instantly and his demeanor changed. His body stiffened and he leaned forward, moving to crowd into Finan's space. "You were spying on me?" He accused loudly, anger invading his voice.

"I was coming to find you!" Finan snapped back just as heated. "I did not expect to find you like that."

Uhtred glared still and tilted his head. "Does it disgust you?" He asked curiously despite himself.

Finan shook his head. "No."

Uhtred's face shifted again, the anger melting from his face just as fast as it appeared. "Does it make you jealous?"

Finan didn't answer and looked away. It was as good as answering. He was jealous. He couldn't deny it and he knew if he did, Uhtred would see through the lie.

Uhtred raised his eyebrows, watching him. "We spilled against one another one time maybe a year ago and you think you own me now."

"No." Finan shook his head quickly and frowned. The cavalier way in which Uhtred talked about it like it meant nothing was pissing him off just as much as the man avoiding giving him a straight answer. "And it was more than just that!"

Uhtred tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders. "You started it." He really had no idea on how long ago it had been. He had no sense of real time when he'd been on the ship. Sihtric spoke of it being over a year. Uhtred only knew it had been before it got cold. Halig had been asleep near them, snoring deeply as if he were at home, sleeping in his own bed. The sky had been dark and cloudy, hardly a single star dotted it's vast expanse. The whole of the ship seemed to be asleep except for him.

"Uhtred." Finan had leaned closer, his breath ghosting a trail up his neck. It was an innocent enough gesture, his intent on just getting close enough for only the other to hear. But it had a different effect on Uhtred and Finan raised an eyebrow as he realized. His lips curled into a smile and he leaned closer again, this time touching his lips to Uhtred's ear as he said, "I know how to help you sleep. Uhtred's breath had hitched as Finan leaned closer still and began to palm at his crotch.

Finan stared at him. "You kissed me."

Uhtred shook his head and rolled his eyes. "To silence your moans before you woke up the ship. You are rather loud when you cum."

Finan's gaze narrowed into a glare and he leaned closer. "So it meant nothing?" His voice was barely a hissed whisper.

"It was embarrassingly short." Uhtred shrugged, leaning back slightly. He rested his weight on his hands. His whole posture conveyed to Finan that no, he didn't care. Finan shook his head slowly and stood up. He turned but Uhtred grabbed his hand before he could move. "Wait, wait, wait." He said quickly, his demeanor melting instantly. He knew he'd taken his teasing too far. "You never said anything." He said, looking up at the other man.

Finan wrenched his hand away violently and looked down at him. "We were prisoners on a slave ship, Uhtred!" He snapped, throwing his arms up. He waved them around animatedly as if he'd seen a bee. "We were never alone!"

Uhtred attempted to grab at him again by Finan danced back, stepping out of his range. "Sit back down before you hurt yourself. You are in the same state as me."

Finan continued to glare at him but he sat back down, farther away from Uhtred that time. He crossed his arms, sulking a bit, and leaned forward. He hunched in on himself and started at the ground. He didn't say anything. He was being stubborn, he knew it. But at that moment, he swore silently that he wouldn't speak to Uhtred again until the other man could be serious for more than a heartbeat.

Uhtred sighed deeply as he watched him. He didn't like seeing Finan like this. Not at all. But they'd only just been rescued. Had it really been just two days since they were on the ship? Cold, waterlogged, half dead and given up. "Finan…" He said the man's name softly and paused. He loved the way the name sounded on his tongue. And maybe once or twice he'd dreamed of that name being ripped from his throat. "I would be lying if I said I did not think of you all these months." He said softly. "How could I not? You kept me alive."

Finan didn't move from his spot. "So it was just because I was there then."

"No!" Uhtred shook a little as he pulled himself towards Finan, crawling the few feet until he could settle in front of him. He reached out and touched Finan's cheek. He cupped the man's face and made him meet his gaze. "Finan… being without you… the idea… it hurts." He said softly. "I can't stand the thought of you leaving me." He spoke with honesty.

Finan dropped his arms and reached for Uhtred's hands. He pulled them from his face and held them in his own. He touched his lips to Uhtred's hands and closed his eyes. After a moment, he breathed out and his eyes flitted to Uhtred's. "I won't ever leave you. You are my home now."

Uhtred leaned closer and touched his forehead to Finan's. "I am relieved to hear you say that." He said softly. And he meant it. Life didn't seem possible without his Irishman. It would be unbearable. "You are mine, as well."

Finan relished in the warmth their declarations had brought. It washed over them and for a moment, it felt like everything was right. But there was one other matter Finan was curious about. "Sihtric?" He said the boy's name softly, breaking the silence and the moment.

Uhtred pulled away and sighed. Finan was wearing him out and it was not in the way he would prefer. "I wish to enjoy him as well. Does it have to be one or the other? Can I not have you both?" There was a whine to his voice that came out against his wishes. He hadn't meant it to, but he was whining all the same.

Finan considered for a moment. He tilted his head, watching the frustration flash across Uhtred's handsome face and he smiled. "I will take whatever you give me. I can share."

Uhtred breathed out, his whole body heaving with the motion. It was more than just the relief that Finan would not leave him. He felt as if a huge weight had lifted itself from his chest. He felt as if he could breathe again, after so long. "Then you shall have me."

Finan breathed out as well, looking similarly relieved. He honestly didn't know what he would have done if Uhtred had rejected him. His words were true, Uhtred felt like home to him. He couldn't even begin to explain why or how it had happened. There was just something about the man that he felt the need to cling to, to hold onto and never let go. Finan would even argue that he knew from the instant he had met Uhtred.

They were so lost in the thought of each other. Neither of them heard Sihtric returning until the rogue was standing right behind Finan. Both men practically jumped and Finan knocked into the boy. Sihtric stumbled and ended up dumping half the bowl of water on Finan's head. Uhtred let out a loud laugh and toppled over on his side. He flailed rather ungracefully for a moment as he continued to laugh, his voice echoing through them all. "That is one way to wash him, Sihtric."

Sihtric's eyes were wide and his eyes were pointedly on the ground. "Sorry." He mumbled, his voice barely a whisper.

Finan wiped a hand over his face and hair, wringing away as much of the warm liquid as he could. "It is fine. It feels nice." He breathed out and leaned forward. He gripped the hem of his soil and ratted shirt and started pulling it off. He grunted with the effort and Sihtric moved closer to help. "Thank you." He said when the offending garment was pulled free and dropped to the ground.

Sihtric nodded and moved closer. He set what was left of the water bowl on the ground in front of Finan before turning towards Uhtred. He didn't look at the Lord as his eyes searched for the forgotten shears. He found them quickly and returned to Finan. He sat down in front of the stranger and reached for the bowl. He pulled out the damp cloth. "Hild is fetching something clean for you to wear." He said as he wrung the excess water from the rag.

"You don't have to…" Finan started softly, trying to catch the younger man's eyes.

Sihtric barely looked at him as he shook his head. "I don't mind." He said as he leaned closer and touched the cloth to Finan's chest. His touch was delicate and almost shy.

Uhtred watched them from his spot on the ground. He lifted his head and smiled. "I told you, he likes for me to command him. One day I shall put that obedience to good use."

Sihtric's eyes widened a bit and his face reddened, the hue spreading across his face and down his neck. His motions faltered for a moment but he recovered quickly and resumed dragging the rag across Finan's skin.

Finan frowned and sent a glare the laughing man's way. "Uhtred, you are going to give the boy a heart attack!" He chastised. "His face is as red as the sky at sunset."

Uhtred's laughter ebbed away as he turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Finan. "Are you comparing him to a sunset? I did not know you were such a romantic, Finan."

A smile stretched across the Irishman's face. "I can be, when the subject demands it. He is rather pretty, isn't he?"

Sihtric's eyes flitted up to Finan's for a moment before he dropped them back to his work at hand. He dunked the cloth in the water again and reached for Finan's arm.

Finan only met the boy's gaze for a second but that was all it took. His own eyes widened and his mouth dropped open with a gasp. "Oh God, his eyes, Uhtred!"

Uhtred chuckled and nodded his head. "He does have pretty eyes." He agreed.

Sihtric squirmed a bit under the scrutiny, his face still red. He had never been used to attention that wasn't negative. He'd just barely begun accepting the praise his Lord threw at him before his capture. Being called pretty, though, that was harder for him to accept. He'd been called pretty before, when he was growing up. But it was a taunt the other boys had thrown at him before calling him a girl. He kept all his focus and attention on following the line of muscles. He turned Finan's arm over and dragged the cloth over his wrist slowly.

"They are more than just pretty, Uhtred. That word does not adequately do justice." Finan grabbed Sihtric's hand in his own and held it tightly. Then he lifted his other hand to Sihtric's head and tipped the boy's head back. Those eyes met his again and Finan sucked in a breath. "I feel as if I could get lost in your eyes. I could stare into them forever and I would die a happy man for it. It is like the morning after a storm, when the waves lap gently at the shore as if in apology for the harshness of the night before. They shine brighter than all the stars of the night sky, like they could light up everyone around. It is like looking at home and knowing you belong."

Sihtric's breath caught in his throat for a moment, hanging onto Finan's every word. He was mesmerized, as well, by the rapt stare the man was giving him, as if it were just the two of them in the whole world. He leaned forward a bit too much, practically swooning and nearly falling into Finan's lap. He caught himself quickly and fell back. He breathed deeply for a moment and looked just as breathless as Uhtred had earlier. He glanced over his shoulder at Uhtred and the Lord didn't look happy. Finan, on the other hand, looked completely pleased with himself.

Uhtred rolled over and sat up. He glared at Finan. "I already told him I thought his eyes pretty."

Sihtric swallowed and he trembled a bit as he turned to look at Uhtred. "No… Lord, you said my neck was pretty… well… pretty skinny."

Uhtred continued to frown as he attempted to relay the scene in his head. "I… I thought it." He said as if the fact mattered.

Finan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Uhtred, the boy cannot read your mind."

Uhtred lifted his hand and pointed at Sihtric. "I remember telling you to stop looking at me like you were."

"You do have a pretty neck, too." Finan said easily, turning back to Sihtric and ignoring the other man. "Very pale and soft. I believe I would enjoy biting it."

Sihtric smiled shyly and dropped his gaze to the ground. "I think I would enjoy that as well."

Uhtred watched as Finan smiled widely and he shook his head. "No, you will not." He said possessively. "He is mine."

Finan turned towards him and tilted his head curiously. "So I must share but you will not?"

Uhtred shook his head. "I will not force him."

Sihtric was trying to follow but his mind was quickly becoming a jumbled mess of thoughts, wants, and desires. He felt like he needed a moment to calm himself but Uhtred's words stilled him. "No one is forcing me."

Uhtred looked at him, a gasp on his lips. "You've only just met Finan." He stated dryly. "He is a stranger to you."

Sihtric nodded his head slowly. "But it was clear to me how important he is to you. That's all I need."

Uhtred rolled his eyes and threw his arms up in the air dramatically. "That's all you need to know to hump him!" He said mockingly.

"Uhtred…" Finan started at the same moment Sihtic said, "Lord…"

Uhtred didn't give either of them a chance to finish whatever was on their lips. He moved faster than he should have been able to in his current state. In an instant, he was on Sihtric, pinning the younger man to the ground. He smiled slyly as he held himself up, hovering just above him. "Do you still desire me?"

Sihtric looked up at him, his eyes blown and his mouth parted open and Uhred thought he looked sinfully delicious. The boy's mind couldn't focus enough to form words and he simply nodded his head.

Uhtred smiled and glanced sideways at Finan, who appeared to be watching with rapt attention. "Are you going to sit there staring or are you going to help?" Finan was quick to crawl closer and join him. Uhtred sat up, moving to straddle Sihtric's waist. He didn't miss the way the boy's breath hitched when he moved. Uhtred placed a hand on Sihtric's chest, keeping him still. His other, he used to hook around Finan's neck and pulled him closer. He pressed his lips to Finan's in a crushing kiss.

Finan responded, a growl rising in his chest, and he threaded his fingers in Uhtred's hair. Uhtred pulled away after a moment, his breath labored, and Finan smiled. He dipped forward again and placed a softly, sweeter kiss to the man's lips.

Uhtred released his hold on Finan's neck and looked down to find Sihtric watching with wide eyes. He smiled and let his fingers tail down the leather. "This would be easier if you had also shed a few layers when you bathed us."

Finan chuckled beside him. "I can certainly help with that."

Uhtred shook his head. "You said you wanted to bite him."

Worry passed across Sihtric's eyes for a moment and he grabbed Uhred's arm, stilling him. Uhtred may have been on top of him, and he may have been stronger than him once, but in the back of his mind, Sihtric knew he could easily overpower both of these men. He could stop them. He probably should stop them. "Earlier you said…" He started, his voice strained.

Uhtred smiled and leaned down closer. "I have strength enough to taste you." He said, his voice thick. "Finan?"

In response, Finan bent down. Uhtred had offered him the boy's neck and he would gladly take it. He touched his lips to the pale skin, at the peak of collar bone under his shirt. Under them, Sihtric shivered and Finan continued. His tongue snaked out and he traced the muscle upward.

Sihtric was gone after Uhtred's words, let alone at Finan's talented tongue against his skin. He let out a moan, the sound vibrating through his chest. Uhtred let out a pleased chuckle as his fingers worked at the laces of the boy's leather.

"BOYS!"


End file.
